Timekeeper
by Cacaruka
Summary: Time ticks on...Inspired by the book 'Journey To Blue Moon'.
1. Time Palace

Timekeeper

The Absol paced the vast, empty chambers, claws clicking on the cold marble floor. Tossing its head, the Absol walked into a doorway, the rotting planks of the oaken door clattering about it. The brass plate, tarnished with lack of care, was inscripted with one word: TIME. Tunelessly, in the language of creatures, it began to speak. "Time can never be turned back..." As the pokemon said that, it swung a paw at a hourglass, smashing it and sending glassy fragments skidding along the room's cold, tiled floor. "It runs but forward on its track..." An exquisitely engraved sundial, lovingly made by human hands, was shattered, the stone pieces lying forlornly around the room. "Seek not, O fools, to make Time stay..." Reaching the far wall, it gazed up at a shining scythe, scarred and battered a little, mounted on iron holders. Its voice reached a shrieking crescendo as it completed the final line, "For Time will sweep you **all away!**" At that conclusion, the Absol pounced upon a ticking, gleaming clock and tore at it ferociously, ripping it apart and scattering the workings every which way. The pokemon smiled and prowled out of the room. It whispered to itself, and the echoing chambers, for no one was there to listen. "I am the Timekeeper, the one who decided the fate of others! They say I am insane, but who would not be after millennias of Time has passed this realm who is the gateway between? So many clocks, so many things, so many lives that hang! Arceus himself would lose his mind in this abandoned place! The spinners, the weavers, the fetchers of thread, they are the many bright pricks of light that hurry so among the heavens, dotted in the night skies, what mortals call stars! And so I live alone, and the Timekeeper has no helper, but the Timekeeper needs none!" The Absol threw back its head and piercing laughter filled the halls of the Timekeeper's palace, who lives alone and needs no helper to reap time and track time.

AN: This was inspired by the book 'Journey To Blue Moon'. Nothing else.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.


	2. Walking In Sunshine

Chapter Two: Walking In Sunshine

"Nina, wait up!" The Minun stopped to wait for her friend, impatiently tapping her foot. Blue sparks fizzled around her cheeks as she glanced back at the rapidly growing shape of Ashfoot, her fellow adventurer. The Starly's left wing was flapping limply around his side, so he wasn't as fast as he would usually go, but Nina still got impatient with him sometimes. "Look what I found!" The bird pokemon had a small wooden container in his left claw, which explained his speed. The electric pokemon took it in her paws, inspecting it. "Wow. Sealed tight." She tapped one end and it suddenly slid out, dropping a small scroll tied with a brown and blue ribbon onto the grass. Ashfoot carefully picked it up and untied the ribbon with his beak. The parchment popped open to reveal golden lettering on the surface.

_Time passes ever_

_Time waits never_

_Your Time tend_

_For all Times end_

_P.S: Seek the Waterweaver._

Nina frowned. "How encouraging. When I said I wanted to go on an adventure, I didn't mean this sort." Her friend rolled the scroll up delicately with a claw. "Yeah, but it said we should find the Waterweaver. Who's that, and where does he or she live?" The Minun's face changed to thoughtful, then delighted. "I've got it! Let's go down to the river!" The two friends rushed off downhill.

Standing on the banks of the river, Nina peered into it, looking for anything besides driftwood and lazy Magikarp. Suddenly, a Buizel leapt from the water, the pokemon's vibrant orange coat slick with droplets, onto the bank beside them. "Hello Nina! Hello Ashfoot! I've been waiting for you!" Startled, Ashfoot jerked backwards. "Wah! How do you know our names?" The water dweller smiled, a cheery grin that dispelled fear from anyone's minds. "I'm the Waterweaver, of course! The Timekeeper told me about you two!" The Minun gave a small smile. "What's your name?" she asked curiously. The Buizel laughed. "Micky! Now, I'll tell you more about where you're going and all when we get back to my den. Come on!" The pair of confused pokemon followed the leaping orange shape through the hills until they reached a tunnel. Micky grinned. "This is my place. Just in time for lunch!" The laughing Buizel led them into the hill and finally, they emerged in a cosy room...

AN: And finally the two main characters are introduced! Along with the second Weaver.

Disclaimer: Nina, Micky and Ashfoot belong to me. (OCs) Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.


End file.
